A Day In the Life of Ghost Machine
A Day In the Life of Ghost Machine is a fanfiction about Mei Yamadori's excellent manga, Ghost Machine. It follows a day in the life of the members of that exorcist group, as well as some slight romantic tension between characters... YES I KNOW I'M WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT MY OWN MANGA... BUT CUT ME SOME SLACK. NO ONE ELSE WILL. Flashbacks are taken from Chapters 45-50, and 120-123. With a little bit from 130-132. Morning (Early) "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" Honro cried, sending blue energy shooting at his rival exorcist, Marticus, who dodged them with suprising grace. With a shot, the white-haired exorcist was engulfed in energy, as Marticus continued to fall towards them. "Wha-" Marticus said, right before a massive beam of purifying light shot out, engulfing him completely. The examiners watched somewhat anxiously, as the smoke slowly cleared and Marticus fell to the floor, cooked like a lobster. "Incredible," Murtoh, one of the chief examiners, murmered. His wild golden hair sparkled with blue light, while the scar that ran along his left eye rippled. He wore his traditional red sleeveless shirt, and had rippling muscles, "the boy's a natural. Almost equal to me at low power." He grinned, watching as Honro powered down. ''-------------------------------------------------------------'' Tethra watched, eyes suprised, as Honro seemed to rise out of the quicksand that filled the desert. The purple haired, pretty exorcist watched in shock as Honro grabbed two of the red Pillars that made up what counted as structures in the Nether, connected by several large gangplanks. '' ''"What are you doing, boy?" her former (and almost current, Tethra admitted) master, Forian, said as he appeared on a gangplank behind her, his long white hair following down, black Demon energy sparking along him, "another pointless attack to try and take my servant from me?" "She's not your servant," Honro growled, purifiying blue energy sparking from his cross tatoo, spreading up to two pillars. "Of course she is," Forian said, grinning and placing a hand on Tethra's shoulder, "she has been ever since her father sacrificed his pathetic soul for her life. And becoming an Exorcist was just another service for me that she gladly performed." Honro stiffened, his mouth controting with rage, the energy covering the pillars. "So you force her to be your slave,"he said, anger filing his voice, "and then you give her some time to become her own person, and then... and then you try to take it like everything else?!" Suddenly, a massive construct, made of warped blue energy, appearing around Honro, forming the upper half of a giant figure, with a skeletal face, which gripped the two pillars, then crushed them. Energy shuddered through the Nether, and Forian tripped over, right as all the other pillars exploded silmateanously. '' ''"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Honro yelled, energy exploding from his body, the pillars began following to the ground. The construct reached out with a hand, a mouth forming on it's palm towards Forian's falling body. "No." Forian managed to whisper as the mouth's jaws clamped shut, and he disappated. The last thing he heard was Honro's scream of rage, as the construct disappated. Silence fell, except with the gangplanks falling. Honro stood their, the quicksand no longer grabbing onto him. Suddenly, he shot out his hands, catching Tethra as she fell, holding her gently. '' ''Hardly daring to believe it, she looked up at him, at the streaks of blood covering his chest and face. He looked down, a small smile popping onto his face. "You're free," was all he said. ''----------------------------------------------------'' Honro's hands gripped those of Rouchard, whose manic grin and laughter still filled the air. The blue energy of an Exorcist and the Red of a Renegade collided violently, as the two fighters put all their energy into this battle. ''------------------------------------------------'' BAM! Tethra shot out of bed, a fist crashing into the face of Ishri Sato, a man wearing bandages and other such things that a cool-looking desert nomad needed. He fell back, a nosebleed squirting out in his wake. One he hit the floor, Tethra continued beating him. "STOP. LOOKING. AT. ME. WHILE. I. SLEEP!" she yelled out. ---------------------------------------- Honro woke up, heard the noise, and tried to fall back to sleep. It was going to be another long day. Category:Zeon1 Category:Ghost Machine Category:Fanfiction Category:Fantasy Category:Combat Category:Story